Believing In Orange
by KiabaAnahata
Summary: What happens when you take perfect calm and mix it with absolute chaos? Come and find out as the Anahata Twins join Naruto & Co on there epic adventure! Neither I nor my co-Author - Tsuta-Bara-Kuro own Naruto&Co - Those writes belong solely to Kishimoto-Sama - Credit goes to Roronoa 93 for being our beta reader!
1. Intorduction

A slow wind blew through the night. Howling and screaming as it raced through the skies and down into the dark forest below. Twisting and turning as it soars through the trees before exploding into a clearing.

Moving as though under control it spins and gathers in the center before disapating and leaving a shadow in its wake, the shadow moves with precision and grace, spreading dark tendrils along the ground leaving dark mysterious markings behind. Before long an intricate pattern is formed in a spiralling circle formed by lines as black as night. The shadowy tendrils return to its center and rise into the night, higher and higher, before plumeting into the ground and turning into a smoke that filled the circle becoming darker and denser. The wind moves lifting the smoke up into the air revealing that the mysterious pattern has disappeared, replaced by two figures that lay on the once painted ground.

A pair of eyes shine with malicious intent through the darkness as a voice whispers through the night like a gust of wind.

"So, they have returned at last, everything will change."


	2. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

The warm glow of dawn filtered through the trees, dew drops glittered in the light making the grassy earth appear to be dusted with tiny diamonds. The clearing looked beautiful in the daylight, lush green grass and an eruption of wild flowers covered the ground. The two figures lay still and quiet as birds began to sing and insects buzzed. A crow cried out nearby startling one of the sleeping figures into consciousness. He rolled into a crouch, looking around wearily before reaching out and nudging the second figure. The second figure groaned and rolled over seemingly unconcerned about being nudged a second time but harder.

"Hotaru, wake up" the boy barked, shaking the identical looking girl hard enough to roll her.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Hotaru murmured back, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Where are we?" He snapped. He shot upright, still on guard. The girl sprang into a crouch, looking around wildly. The two looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. Both slowly circled the clearing in opposite directions, and meeting each other in the middle again they stood back to back, listening and cataloguing every noise and watching the trees carefully for signs of movement.

"So Kaiba, what now? The place looks clear but how did we get here?" Hotaru muttered keeping her eyes on the trees.

"I'm not sure, but we should find water soon" Kaiba replied. The pair shared a glance, turned and slipped into the trees silently. The trees were loosely packed together allowing lots of light to reach the forest floor, a swift crisp breeze brushed past the pair ruffling their loose fitting, and strange clothing. Kaiba wore a short loin cloth made from what appeared to be an animal skin of some sort, his feet wrapped in the same material. Hotaru wore the same skins, a longer loin cloth than that of Kaiba with the addition of a wrap around her breasts. Her hair was tied back with a thong of the same leather. They each carried an empty water skin as well as Hotaru having a small pouch made from the same skins as the rest of their ensemble, it was attached at the hip.

The pair veered off from each other while maintaining a clear line of sight. Both stopped, appearing to be listening for something. They stood for a few minutes. The girl clicked her fingers and motioned left, she began jogging that way. Kaiba followed. They jogged for a while before slowing, creeping along the tree line they listened for any signs of danger. Detecting nothing Kaiba left the cover of the trees and headed in the direction of a small river that wound through the forest. He walked alongside it for a bit before coming across some animal tracks.

"Hotaru, I found deer tracks" the boy called out.

"Good, means the waters drinkable at least" Hotaru said.

They dipped their empty water skins in the stream, filling them. Both drank deeply from their skins and refilled them once again.

"Separate and look for food and wood, or shelter first?" the girl questioned.

"Shelter first I think, then food and fire" Kaiba said, standing and looking for a suitable place to set up camp.

Before long the pair found themselves looking up at a rather large hut suspended in the trees. There were multiple access points to the main dwelling in the form of bridges suspended from neighboring trees and a large spiral staircase built into the main tree.

The hut was inhabited.

"We should go soon, Haku" Said one of the inhabitants. The voice was deep, definitely male.

"Yes" replied the second, they had a soft voice, low but genderless.

The two inhabitants appeared from the dwelling moving calmly, but with a sense of some urgency.

"We should follow these guys" Kaiba mumbled, following the two strangers before his twin could respond. She pouted but followed after him.

The pair kept silent, staying a safe enough distance behind the strangers that they remained hidden from detection. The two strangers were male and female, Kaiba decided. The Man was tall, imposing, moving like at any moment he would rip the head off anyone nearby. Bandages covered most of his face. The woman was shorter, slight in build and wearing a kimono of sorts. As she ran she donned a faceless mask.

They got to a bridge and the intimidating man made a handsign, the area began to be shrouded in a dense mist.

"What the hell!?" Hotaru exclaimed, unable to see where she was going.

"Keep quiet" Kaiba hissed back as the girl, Haku she'd been called, twitched her head in their direction.

There were other people on the bridge aside from the twins and the two from the hut.

"This is the Hidden Mist Jutsu, right Kakashi-Sensei" a high pitched whiny voice half shouted, sounding panicked. The voice belonged to a young girl with long pink hair wearing a red and white dress. She stood with a young raven haired boy and two older men. Though one of the older men, the one with silver hair and a mask, didn't seem all that old.

It was the one pink-hair referred to as Kakashi.

"Long time no see Kakashi, I see you're still with those brats, he's shaking again poor kid." The deep voice stated.

The young boy with black hair was indeed shaking.

"Do it, Sasuke" The man with the silver hair, Kakashi, sounded like he was smirking. Not that anyone could tell, his face up to and including one of his eyes was covered.

The imposing man suddenly multiplied, surrounding the four people on the bridge. The boy referred to as Sasuke blurred. In the next moment the four copies promptly turned to water and splashed to the ground. The boy reappeared panting but grinning, obviously impressed with how he handled the issue.

"It appears you have a rival eh, Haku" The bandaged man acknowledged, sparing a glance at his partner

"It does indeed" The masked girl conceded.

"That masked one, He's obviously Zabuza's comrade" Kakashi stated, "Be careful with him, we don't know his skill level yet"

"HE!" Kaiba choked out with surprise, Hotaru covered his mouth quickly, thankful that the group on the bridge were too concerned about each other to hear them. Kaiba was in some state of shock, he was so sure that the shorter one had been a girl, He'd been prettier than Hotaru! Not that he'd say that out loud… Ever.

"I'll fight him" Sasuke declared "There's no way I can lose to a coward that hides behind a mask!" He sounded cocky.

"Impressive, although the water clones only hold one tenth the power of the original" Haku sneered, tensing up before flying into motion and clashing with the younger boy violently. They locked together in a test of strength both knowing that failure meant death. The masked one pressed forward using what looked like an oversized needle holding back the black haired boys knife.

"Sakura, stay here and guard Tazuna, we'll let Sasuke deal with him" Kakashi demanded.

Pink-hair changed her position slightly to what was a poor defensive stance. She just stood there, watching her comrade fight. She was not keeping an eye on her surroundings, making it clear to both Kaiba and Hotaru that she was the weakest of them all. Even weaker than the man she was supposed to be protecting. Haku was making weird shapes with his free hand as he fought.

"Secret Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death." He spoke clearly.

The water that had covered the ground from the destroyed clones rose up into the air surround the two, elongating and solidifying around them. The thousands of ice needles then hurtled towards Sasuke. With a look of intense concentration on his face Sasuke seemed to blur before disappearing from view knocking Haku back slightly, a flurry of bladed stars force Haku to dodge backwards, stopping only for a moment when Sasuke appeared behind him.

"Hn" he sneered, "You're pretty slow, from now on you will only be able to run from my attacks" Sasuke stated, attempting to stab his opponent from behind.

"And he called the other one a Coward" Kaiba whispered to his sister who nodded in agreement,

"I know, but man these people are weird, what with all the weird weapons and stuff…" Came her airy reply. She was watching the fight so intently.

Haku dodged the stab, only to be forced into blocking the next and ducking under one more. However as fast as he moved he still couldn't avoid the side kick, taking the hit and skidding back a few feet.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed" Sasuke bragged, his confidence showing in the smirk etched onto his face.

Zabuza chuckled, "Haku, at this rate we'll be driven back."

"Yeah, we can't have that" Haku replied as he stood back up.

The air grew uncomfortably cold as power resonated from Haku's slim form. Hotaru's eyes grew wide as she breathed out, her breath visible in the cold.

"Secret Jutsu: Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors" Haku chanted.

Once again the water rose from the floor of the bridge surrounding the two boys. Before even a second had passed the water had frozen into mirrors surrounding himself and Sasuke. Haku walked backwards into one of the many mirrors, melting into it causing his reflection too bounce off each mirror in turn until Sasuke was surrounded by his enemy's image.

Rushing forward Kakashi attempted to help his trapped comrade, but before he could do so Zabuza appeared in front of him wielding a sword bigger than anything the twins had seen in their lives.

"Hey, your opponent is me!" Zabuza declared with an air of arrogance he continued, "Besides against Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors, even _I_ would be unable to win."

Upon hearing this Sakura threw a knife at the mirrors, but before it could make contact Haku caught it by leaning out of a mirror. That was until a second projectile hit him causing him to fall out of the mirror.

Before anyone could react, an explosion of smoke drew everyone's attention to the railings where an orange clad boy landed grinning.

"Now that I'm here everything will be fine! The main character of the story usually shows up in the types of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!" He shouts excitedly.

"Naruto" The pinkette squeals as she sees Zabuza throw a handful of knives at high speeds towards the new arrival. However before they could make contact they were intercepted by needles.

"Please Zabuza let me fight this boy as well!" Haku exclaims. His master just nods and turns back to his opponent in Kakashi.

While all of this was happening nobody realized that Naruto had appeared next to Sasuke in the dome of mirrors.

"I came to save you" He beamed thinking his black haired rival would be impressed.

"Naruto you idiot! There's no way to escape once you're in here!" Sasuke shouts with a gleam of panic induced fury in his eyes, "You should have stayed on the outside so we could attack from both sides!"

By this point Haku had re-entered the mirrors and was preparing his attack when he noticed his first opponent weaving his hands through a multitude of different shapes.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Exclaimed Sasuke. He breathed a giant ball of fire at the many reflections of Haku, halting his imminent attack.

"What the hell! Did that guy really just breathe Fire Kaiba?!" This time it was Hotaru whispering in shock to her brother who was just frozen in amazement.

"So you found yourself a bloodline Zabuza!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I guess that means I will just have to end this immediately."

Reaching upwards the silver haired man began to lift the thing that was covering one of his eyes. The eye beneath it was red.

"The sharingan again, is that all you can do?" Zabuza questioned before lunging at Kakashi, swing his blade at him only to be stopped by a gloved hand.

"You're afraid of the sharingan Zabuza" Kakashi said, holding the bandaged man back with all of his strength, however you could see his bleeding hand.

"The same strategy won't work on me twice!" Zabuza smirked, making a single hand, "Hidden mist jutsu"

Thick mist soon covered the area completely allowing Kaiba and Hotaru to move closer unnoticed. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, startling him and Sakura. The girl screamed as Kakashi got between them, blocking the attack at the last possible moment, resulting in a large cut across his chest.

"Your brats are most likely dead by now, don't worry though you'll join them shortly" Zabuza drawled oozing an air of confidence.

"Sasuke and Naruto won't give up that easily" Sakura shrieked in a banshee like voice. It made the twins cringe, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Exactly. I believe in Naruto, and Sasuke is an Uchiha." Kakashi panted, while using a hand to try and stem the flow of blood from his wound.

"Nobody has ever survived Haku's mirrors, and nobody ever will!" Vowed Zabuza with a crazy gleam in his eyes.

The moment he stopped speaking a foul presence could be felt emanating from the area the young boys where occupying. A strong wind whipped up blowing the mist away and revealing red energy to pouring from the dome of mirrors, it gave off a distinct impression of danger. The energy seemed to take the form of a fox briefly as a loud growl gave way to a primal scream radiating pain and anger.

Their eyes widening as they turn to face each other, the twins see a reflection of fear in each other after the energy seemed to attack them, they only hoped no one had heard their scream. At the same time it was hard to shake the feeling that something in them had changed, or rather, had awakened.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll unravelling it while coating it in blood before slamming it to the ground with his palm.

"Summoning jutsu: Earth tracking fang" Kakashi bellowed.

Zabuza screamed as eight dogs latched onto him in various places, trapping him and preventing him from moving anywhere.

"That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist" Kakashi lectured. "My nin dogs tracked the scent of my blood, after all your weapons are covered in it. And now the mist has cleared, once again I can see your future and it is DEATH"

Haku suddenly crashed through a mirror, shattering it. He slid across the bridge, collapsing as he came to a stop. His mask cracked and began falling from his face showing his soft features.

Naruto charged at the boy, intent on finishing what he started. The red energy surrounding him like a shield. Haku closed his eyes and made peace with himself and his fate as he stood to meet the killing blow. However, before the punch could land Kaiba threw himself at Naruto, knocking Haku back to ground in the process. Surprising himself, Kaiba had caught the blonde boys attack with one hand. Straddling Haku, the world stopped before him. Haku's eyes widened, he created a single mirror and dove into it, taking Kaiba with him.

Kakashi went through a series of hand signs, holding his hand low to the ground you could see lightning begin appearing in his palm before engulfing his entire hand emitting the sound of a thousand angry birds chirping.

"Lightning Release: One Thousand Birds" Kakashi shouted sprinting towards Zabuza clearly intending to kill him.

"No!" Hotaru snapped rushing in-between Zabuza and Kakashi holding her arms out to stop the attack.

At the same time a single ice mirror appeared and out of it came Haku who positioned himself to take the attack for Zabuza. Kakashi's eyes both widened as he realized that he couldn't stop and without a miracle this boy would die instead of his intended target. Little did Kakashi know, a miracle had already taken place. Alongside Haku was Kaiba, whose eyes widened in panic. His entire body vibrated sending out an explosion of chakra in all directions.

At the same time a blue glow encompassed Hotaru, Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi, and as the explosion of energy hit them they remained unaffected, for the most part. Only Kakashi took a hit. As the explosion hit, it caused his momentum to change, sending him crashing to the floor and rendering him unconscious.

Then, for one peaceful moment the world stood still as they all tried to take in what had happened. That moment however could not last. Chaos soon resumed.

"Kaiba!" Hotaru shrieked, hurling herself on the ground in front of her brother, tears running down her face.

"What... just... happened..?" Panted Kaiba as he tried to rise.

"Well, well what do we have here? Is the baby demon afraid of a bunch of worthless children?" A gravelly voice that had a slight drone echoed from the dissipating mist.

"Gato why are you here? And with the riff raff." Zabuza growled.

"Change in plans, you're going to die here." Gato claimed smugly.

"Who's this midget?" Kaiba said loudly, "He's awfully cocky for someone who feels so weak"

"So you acquired more useless children to _play_ with I see" Gato sneered while sending a glare at Kaiba.

Kaiba got up with Hotaru supporting him. Hotaru gently let him go, making sure that he was okay before storming over to the short man.

"My brother is no plaything you disgusting little man" She hissed back handing Gato hard enough to send him sprawling to the ground.

Kaiba darted to his sister's side seeing the knife before she did, as he made contact with her he threw his hand out catching Gato's wrist in order to stop him. A blue sphere surrounded the three of them. As the rest of the people there looked on they saw Gato begin to glow. They looked on as the small, cocky runt of a man exploded, sending blood, guts, and chunks of mottled flesh flying outward.

Sakura shrieked and passed out at the sight of this, Hotaru paled to a ghostly white as Kaiba too, passed out.

The mob that had arrived with Gato all started backing away slowly before turning tail and running, screaming about demon children. Even Zabuza who was well known for being violent and blood thirsty was slightly pale. He stepped forwards slightly.

"Well seeing as how Gato is dead it looks like my contract is void and I won't be trying to kill you any more old man" He grunted at Tazuna. He looked to the twins, one paling at what she had witnessed, the other passed out and drained from powers he was obviously not in control of. "Although," He said as softly as he could, "Can you help me get these brats somewhere warm and dry?" He turned and picked up the twins, one in each arm. Tazuna, although uncertain of whether he should trust the man who'd been trying to kill him, looked at the twins and conceded.

It took calling over help, but everyone that had been left on the bridge was taken back to Tazuna's house. Any other troubles could be dealt with later.


	3. Chapter 2 - Introductions

Chapter 2 - An Introduction

"So, why dont the two of you introduce yourselves properly, seeing how you interfered earlier. It's the least you could do after your actions on the bridge." Kakashi said with a closed eye smile.

The twins quickly glance at each other before Hotaru lent back in her chair, sending a signal to her brother. Kaiba turned to face the group and let out a sigh before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well my name is Kaiba and that there is my sister Hotaru. Before you ask we don't know our surname, we were never told it. We're twins, but I'm sure that _I'm_ better looking" He smirked slightly, though the smirk left his face as it smashed into the table.

"Asshole! We're twins, we look the same!" Hotaru's fist was still in the air where it had hit Kaiba's head, "And fine if you want to be better looking then I'm smarter!" His sister scolded.

The Konoha ninjas looked on in stunned silence. The twins argued between themselves, almost as if they had forgotten they were there.

"Ahem" Coughed Kakashi, focusing the attention back onto the topic at hand. "We have a few questions for you. Where did you come from and what is it that you're wearing?"

"Well, we're from Australia. Or at least, that's where we were living for the last four years. As for what we are wearing, these are animal skins." He tugged at his clothing as if to point it out, "It was a necessity, you see. We were living in the wild for well over a year, the clothes that we had at the start wore down to scraps. We made these from the animals that we managed to hunt." Revealed Kaiba before pausing and turning to glance at his sister, who just nodded, "Now if we're being honest," He pursed his lips before continuing, "We kinda got lost while we were on a trip with our foster family. We couldn't find our way back to them." He rubbed at his neck nervously, "We somehow survived on wild berries and water for a while, though I can't remember how long that lasted. Then we stumbled upon a tribe who eventually taught us how to hunt and fish as well as a few other survival skills. They showed us all sorts of tricks, they gave us the tattoos that we carry as well."

After that last remark he held up his hands and unravelled the wraps that bound them. As the wraps fell they could see markings and symbols all across his hands and lower arms.

"Well, I can't say I know what this Australia is, though your story does explain your almost animalistic instincts. I'm afraid that you will be coming back to Konohagakure with us." Kakashi said as he moved behind the two with a malicious glint in his eye. Before anyone could react he raised his hands and chopped the twins on the back of their necks rendering them unconcious,

"Well now, let's go home."

The twins woke slowly, staying relaxed and breathing evenly. As they did this they could sense the other doing the same, it calmed them. However neither could tell where they were, it certainly wasn't the place they remembered being in. The air was too dry, and lacked the salty taste as well. They evaluated their situation. They were chained to chairs, and after opening their eyes only just wide enough to see they glanced around the room. They kept their heads low and tried to move as little as possible.

After a few moments they could see that they were together in a dimly lit room, a very similar room to the ones they had occupied during their stays at the Florida Sheriff's station. Before they could do anything more the door flew open with a bang, slamming against the wall as a man walked through it.

"Now time for you to _really_ answer a few questions." Said the man, who could have been intimidating, what with the large scars covering his face and head and the hollow look of a seasoned killer in his eyes. Hotaru noted his long leather trench coat. Turning slightly he slammed the door closed, leaving the guards outside.

For a few moments there was silence. Then, like a thunderclap, loud bangs and crashes could be heard coming from the room. After a minute or two there was silence again, before a loud piercing scream echoed through the wall. Looking at each other the guards opened the door to the cell only to see it in complete shambles. Scorch marks and bits of broken metal and wood greeted them. As they looked on in awe at the damage they notice the head of Konohas Torture and Interogation unit cowering in a corner, mumbling about crazy children. Looking closer still it became clear that Ibiki had lost his trench coat as well. Hearing a comotion behind them they turned and saw an entire wall missing. In the resulting gap stood the two teens that had been chained. They were surrounded by ANBU, The guards noticed the girl was wearing Ibiki's coat.

This was a sight that they would never forget, a young boy and girl back to back facing down the best in the village. The boy was the taller of the two, standing at around 5'5" with messy black hair, while streaks of white and silver ran through it. The girl stood slightly shorter at 5'2" with yellow hair tinted by orange highlights. The most bizzare thing however was their clothes, or rather, lack of. Their clothing of animal skins left little to the imagination, the solid muscles which made up their beings were only made more obvious as their lean limbs tensed with the threat of battle.

"Ugh, Hotaru why do you always do this?" The boy sighed shaking his head. He could hardly believe that she'd really done it.

"What? You know I've always wanted a trench coat, it's that guys fault for wearing one and making it so easy to steal!" The girl, Hotaru replied.

"Enough! You are coming with us to see Hokage-Sama!" One of the ANBU said before grabbing them both and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was… different" One of the guards said before turning around, "Now, let's get Morino-San sorted.

"Lord Hokage, I have brought the two prisoners, as you asked." Said an ANBU who wore a bird mask, all while dragging the two teenagers behind him.

"Thank you Bird, Now leave us." Came the reply from an old man sat behind a desk. He stood slowly as the door closed and observed the two that had been giving him such a headache since they had arrived into this world. He watched them fidget. They could sense how powerful he was, and their instincts told them not to mess with him. No matter how old he was.

"Sit down, I'm not going to hurt you." He waited until they complied, "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I am the leader of this village you are in, the Hokage of Konohagakure." He gave them a look that hinted at his seeming lack of patience. "What are your names, and how did you come to be here."

The twins glanced at each other unsure of what to do. Though the tone of the Hokage's voice told them to hurry with their explanations. Kaiba spoke.

"Well, Hiruzen Sir… My name is Kaiba and this is my younger twin Hotaru. We are very sorry for any trouble that we have caused you." He apologised, "I'm not too sure what happened, but we woke up in a field the other day and… and we could just sort of feel this energy around us. It felt like it was pulling us towards that bridge. When we got there it was all misty and we couldn't really make out what was happening until we were hit by this blast of… something… it was in the air and just felt plain evil. It took on the form of a fox, I think, and then all I really remember is pain. And then I'm sure you know what happened from there."

"Hmm, Yes you are correct Kakashi told me all about the bridge. Now, I have something for the two of you here." The old man turned around and grabbed a pair of scrolls. Walking round the table he handed them to the twins before leaning back against the edge of his desk, "If I am correct in my assumption, you two, and only you two, can open these scrolls." He nodded to them, indicating for them to proceed.

At this both of them perked up in their seats. Slowly they began unraveling their respective scrolls. Once fully opened it became clear that the paper was completely blank. However, before they could say anything a surge of energy erupted from the scrolls, engulfing them both for a moment before fading away just as quickly. Kaiba and Hotaru turned to each other, knowing that they had both experienced the same thing. Looking forwards again they saw that the Hokage had returned to his seat. A sad smile adorned his face.

"It is as I thought," He shook his head, not quite believing it, "You are the lost Anahata Twins, The last of the Anahata clan." Sighing the Hokage lent forwards, putting up a hand to stop the twins from the exclamations they were urging to say, "I will answer all questions in due time. But first, I will tell you all I know about your family"

Nodding the twins lent back and got comfortable, wondering what they were about to be told.

"You'll have guessed your full names are Kaiba and Hotaru Anahata. You were born just over 14 years ago to the clan leaders of the Anahata. Maiyu Anahata was your mother and Koto Anahata was your father and I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that they loved you both. For your first 2 years you all lived together and you were cared for by them until one terrible night when our village was attacked by the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox." He paused and looked at each of them in turn, they looked on, wide eyed and waiting for more.

"Your clan were instrumental in saving this village. Especially your grandmother, Seisu, who was older then than I am now. She came rushing to the outskirts of the village as the Kyubi came forth, creating a shield of fire to hold the fox back. For over an hour she protected our village allowing our people to get to safety while we prepared to fight for our lives. Now even to this day your Grandmother is celebrated by all and known throughout our land as Konohas Flaming Shield." The Hokage saw pride gleam in the twin's eyes before he continued,

"It was not until after the Fourth had stopped the Fox for good that I found that she, your grandmother, and the rest of your clan disappeared. They were destroyed. Your clan's compound was attacked while we were dealing with the fox. Your father fought valiantly while your mother prepared their ritual. They trapped the attacker and used the Anahata clan's secret jutsus - On you Kaiba they used Seigyo Kaosu Ten'i (Controlled Chaos Transference) and Seigyo Boei Ten'i (Controlled Defense Transference) on you Hotaru. These jutsu were your clan's way of protecting its Bloodline trait. What it did was draw out the trait from a dead or dying member of the clan and implanted it into a younger member so as to keep their secrets safe. Because so many of the clan had died they had to split the abilities into two different forms. They gave one too each of you. The Anahata bloodline was famous - Kontorou was feared throughout the world. In principle this bloodline allowed your clan to draw in nature chakra continously without any side effects from it, thus giving them a nearly infinate supply of Chakra.

"Mainly Kontorou manifested in every Anahata the same and gave those who wielded it amazing Chakra Sensory abilities, as well as the offensive form Seigyo Kaosu, and defensve form Seigyo Boei. In its offensive form it allows the user to create explosions of chakra either from there own body as a whole or concentrated ones from specific areas. The Anahata clan are also able to inject chakra into people and objects to create chakra bombs. Meanwhile the defensive version allowed the wielder to create a nigh impenetrable shield of chakra around themselves or their chosen target. With training they could also incorperate different elements into their shields.

"As I said, between the two of you, you have these abilities. But only one each. At the time if you had received both of them it would have destroyed your infant bodies. Once the bloodline abilities from the deceased Anahatas had been transferred to you your parents sacrificed themselves to create a portal and send you to another realm, to keep you safe."

Standing and turning out to face the village Hiruzen looked older then he had ever before. After gaining his composure he turned back to face them.

"Now that you are back though it is time for you to be trained, to master your bloodline and Chakra. Which is why I have arranged a Sensei to look after you and make you into the best ninja possible, that is of course if you want to be ninja?"

Looking at each other the twins smiled before jumping up.

"Of course we do Hokage-Sama! We have to show the world that the Anahata Twins can kick ass!" Yelled Kaiba with a fire of determination in his eyes.

"Like the doof said, we have to show everyone that we are back and make our Clan proud" Hotaru said with the same confidence and resolve.

"Well in that case then, TEAM 10! Enter!" The Hokage shouted, The door opened and in walked 3 kids and one adult, "Here is your first C-Ranked mission, I want you to show Kaiba and Hotaru here to there home in the Ninja housing estate and then take them shopping to buy them some proper clothes! Now I shall see you two here tomorrow morning at 10 am to meet your new teacher. Dismissed!"

"Kaiba, that boy would feed us for a month back home" Hotaru exclaimed jokingly, pointing at a round boy with light brown hair parted by his headband. His cheeks paled causing the swirl like birthmarks adorning them to stand out, he dropped his bag of chips taking a slow step back away from Hotaru.

"Now, now Taru-chan, we don't eat people… too often" Kaiba replied letting a sly grin creep across his face.

"Fine" Hotaru huffed, sounding annoyed. She turned her attention to the three people stood with the still horrified boy. The first, presumably a Jonin, wore the standard green flak jacket. He had a beard that connected with his sideburns, a cigarette hanging precariously from his lips, his Konoha headband sat where it should, on his forehead. The next, a boy wearing a fish net top covered with a grey jacket with his Konoha headband attached to the right sleeve, looked on with a bored expression. He had his black hair in a short spiky pony tail making him resemble a pineapple. Finally a girl wearing a purple crop top, matching mini skirt with bandages covering her stomach and thighs, her Konoha headband was tied at around her waist. Her long blonde hair was in a pony tail that left a bang coving her right eye.

"Anahata's I presume" The jonin said.

"You presume correctly" Kaiba said tartly followed by "I take it your our escorts for shopping."

"Yeah, let's get it over with shall we" The girl snarled back.

"What a pain" "Troublesome" Two voices sounded at the same time. Hotaru and the tired boy stared at each other. The purple clad girl looked horrified.

"There's two of them, are you kidding me, Asuma-Sensei please don't make me do this" The girl half shouted, turning to whine at Asuma.

The Jonin completely ignored her instead saying "I think introductions are in order, Ino is the girl, Shikamaru is the lazy one, finally is Choji and I'm Asuma."

"I'm Hotaru and this is my idiot brother, Kaiba" Hotaru replied dodging the hand her brother tried to hit her with.

"Let's just go" Ino complained turning and storming off without making sure the others where following.

"Right then, someone's on the rag huh" Kaiba chuckled, trudging after the girl.

The others exchanged looks, Hotaru rolled her eyes before following the duo. They walked in silence until they reached the ninja clothing and weapons store. Hotaru immediately went to the weapons section, Kaiba browsed the clothing section. The Genin team looked at each other and knew this was not going to be easy.

"Ugh... Remind me why I go shopping with you again?" Hotaru mumbled as her brother dragged her down the stairs of their apartment building, "You always go overboard."

"Shh, I'm trying to read!" Kaiba replied as they walked through the streets, true enough to his statement his nose was buried in a book, "Anyway, we're nearly at the training ground."

Turning a corner they came to the entrance of the training ground. In front of the gates they see the Hokage stood there waiting for them. A man and woman stood alongside him. The man was tall, he had naturally tanned skin and was quick to smile as they approached. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose and his hair was pulled back into a floppy ponytail. His attire consisted of the usual for a chunin, the green flack jacket over black long sleeved top and black pants that ran down to his ninja sandles. The twins looked him up and down, all in all he was a handsome man. They secretly hoped he was their new teacher.

The woman next to him was only slightly shorter, but her devilish grin and her air of overconfidence made the twins uneasy. Her hands were on her hips and her beige trenchcoat was open revealing her to wear nothing but a netted mesh body suit and a khaki mini skirt. She wore shin guards over her ninja sandals. She seemed to be silently laughing at them, if her bobbing spiky purple ponytail was anything to go by. If the twins were to hazard a guess the female ninja thrived off of their sudden discomfort.

"Ah, Kaiba-Kun, Hotaru-Chan. It's good to see you're settled in" The Hokage referred of course to their new change of wardrobe.

The twins had discarded their animal skins in favour of the clothes team 10 had taken them to buy. They looked ready for anything in their new ninja gear. Kaiba was dressed in black tapered combat pants with bandages wrapped around his shins and disappearing into his new black ninja sandals. On his torso he wore a mesh shirt under an open leather jacket. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves, more bandages could be seen disappearing up his sleeve.

Hotaru had kept Ibiki's Trenchcoat. Beneath it she had donned a simple black crop top and had chosen to wear combat pants like her brother, though hers tapered halfway down her shin. Like her brother she had bandages wrapped around the rest of her shins but instead of ninja sandals she had opted for leather boots. Her hands were covered by fingerless gloves too.

"We are, Hokage-Sama. We were able to get everything we needed. I was even given this book about seals by some wierd old guy. He had white hair and red face paint... He called himself a super-something-or-other but I cant remember what he was talking about. Oh! And Hotaru got a book about summons?" Kaiba replied while placing his newly aquired book away.

"Hmm..." The Hokage thought for a moment, "Well then, it's time for you two to have your abilities tested by Anko here," The old man said, gesturing to the woman stood next to him, "She's going to spar with you a bit and all you have to do is survive until the time limit," The twins' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "The time limit is ten minutes! BEGIN!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Meetings

The twins stood, panting heavily, in front of the Hokage. Each had tears in their clothes from shuriken hits. Both bled sluggishly from various cuts delivered by deadly accurate kunai. Anko looked down at them, grinning widely. Her arms were crossed with a smug sense of pride.

The Hokage smirked at the two battered, bleeding, and worn out children. He clapped his hands together once;

"Well it looks like the two of you definitely know how to run" he chuckle good naturedly, "Go get some rest, because as of tomorrow you are Tokubetsu-Genin under Anko's training" With that the old man turned and left.

Anko barked out a sharp laugh, looking back at the twins yet again. A glint in her eyes promised them more pain and suffering.

Gulping hard, they stumbled backwards. Almost tripping over each other they sprinted as far, and as fast, as they could to make the most of what free time they were able to grasp.

Feeling they'd ran far enough the twins stopped at a clearing. Bursts of wildflowers seemed to glisten in the morning light all around them. They both lay down in the grass and soaked in the light, closing their eyes to savour the feeling. It wasn't long until the two had dozed off, exhausted as they were, it was no surprise that they fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"Gai"

"Lee"

"Gai"

"Lee"

Two distinct voices traded back and forth before dissolving into almost incoherent sobs.

Still mostly asleep Kaiba rolled away from the voices, burrowing as close as he possibly could into Hotaru's back. She groaned, a mixture of the voices and her too-warm brother waking her passed the stage where she could fall back into slumber. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she caught the tail end of a sunset behind two males. Two males in green unitards and orange legwarmers. Two males, whose get up was not the strangest thing about the two, who were walking on their hands. Intrigued by the strange newcomers Hotaru made an attempt to stand. Dragging herself up with a groan of effort she managed, though her muscles ached fiercely. Her groan attracted the attention of the strange men. They flipped onto their feet and looked on quizzically.

"Who are they Gai-Sensei?" The younger asked, almost shouting with overenthusiasm.

"I don't know Lee," The older also far too enthusiastic man replied. He turned back to the twins, Hotaru was almost sure he was striking a pose as he asked his question, "Who are you?"

"We're under the cruel and tyrannical hand of the great and terrible Anko. She's trying to kill us and call it training." Hotaru snarled, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to her left leg. Kaiba finally sat up groggily. On seeing the two in front of him his eyes widened, his head turning rapidly from one stranger to the next in disbelief.

"Ah yes, Anko's fires of youth burn especially bright" The male shouted pulling a pose that consisted of a hand being on one hip, the other in a thumbs up. His teeth positively glittered. His shorter clone mimicked the pose perfectly, his seeming even more exuberant. Kaiba, no longer groggy, leapt to his feet and sprang backwards a few feet to put some distance between himself and the strange duo, conveniently placing his twin in the line of fire should either of them come closer.

Catching on that these two made Kaiba uncomfortable, and that the two were probably easily made uncomfortable, Hotaru decided to have some much needed fun.

"I don't think we've all been properly introduced," Hotaru said, uncharacteristically sweet, "I'm Hotaru, pleasure to meet you" She purred, winking subtly at Gai and Lee.

"This rude gentleman behind me is my darling brother Kaiba" She continued, stalking closer to the pair. A tint of pink now covered their faces.

"May I ask for your names?" Hotaru was close enough now that she could reach a hand out and touch them. And so she did, caressing the younger man's arm as he stuttered out his answer,

"I-I'm Rock Lee and t-t-this is Gai-Sensei" Lee stuttered stumbling back a few steps, his face flaming a deep shade of crimson.

"Well _Lee_ ," Hotaru purred, "Why don't we get to know each other a little more… intimately _"_ Hotaru suggested, pressing herself against him. Gai grabbed Lee out of her grasp, bringing him out of reach. After a moment Hotaru put her hand against Gai's chest and looked hime dead in the eye, "You'll do, I suppose" leaning closer she pressed herself against him too.

"Hotaru!" Kaiba yelped, "Leave the poor guy alone!" He rushed over and grabbed is sister, saving the beet red Gai from any more of her shenanigans.

"If you embarrass him anymore he'll combust! Besides, there's only so much more of this I can take, pull your top down, it's ridden up so far we can see everything"

"So it has," She noted, pulling her top to a more appropriate place, "But, surely you're used to so much exposure." She gave them each a glance, "With what you two are wearing and all"

"What was Anko training you in" a flustered Gai muttered.

"No clue. She just threw a lot of snakes at us. We ran till we dropped" Kaiba pouted.

"Try using weights," Gai said shortly, "Get whatever this is out of her system" without another word he flung Lee over his shoulder and blurred away before either twin could form a reply.

The twins turned and laughed at each other.

"Shall we go get some weights then, sis?" Kaiba chuckled.

"Sure can't hurt to see, right?" Hotaru replied giggling in return.

They left a shop not too long after with the suggested weights. They'd opted to get them on both their wrists and ankles. Kaiba's weights were black and subtle. Hotaru's were Orange and plain to see. They trudged home slowly, the new weights a heavier burden than they had anticipated. Both fell into their shared bed fully clothed, the weights still attached. Their sleep was deep and dreamless.

A groan rang out in a dark room followed closely by a loud thud. In response a light flickered to life illuminating the room and revealing its contents. There beside the large double bed, sprawled on the floor, was Kaiba. Hotaru sat on the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Not funny Taru-chan," Kaiba snapped now glowering at his sister. He made it to his feet slowly due to the extra weight now carried on his arms and legs.

"It's not that bad" Hotaru said trying to skip out of the room only to stumble into the door frame, "OK maybe it is" she continued. Kaiba snickered pushing past her to have a shower and get changed. Hotaru went through the same routine once he vacated the tiny bathroom they had.

The next five days where spent getting used to the weights, doing various Taijutsu katas and learning to walk on water.

"Hotaru I'm bored," Kaiba whined, "let's do something fun" He suggested to his sister, who was catching her breath after their most recent sparring match.

"Like what?" She panted in reply.

"How about we see beyond the village walls?" He whispered to her, suddenly secretive.

"Yeah, let's do that" Hotaru declared, sarcasm dripping thickly in her voice.

Kaiba grabbed her arm suddenly, dragging her to the closest village perimeter wall. Hotaru gave up trying to get free from his grasp and let him take her to the base of the wall. He began to walk up it using the chakra control he'd learned. He made it to the top quickly, turning to look at her below he waved and hopped over. Hotaru gawked at the top of the wall where he'd been standing in disbelief.

"Well, they need to update their security" She muttered darkly before following Kaiba over the wall.

The two ran, enjoying their freedom for a while. After they were about a mile or so out they sensed unfamiliar chakra sources. Deciding it was a good idea to check the sources out the twins travelled further out until they were nearly on top of them. They settled in the higher branches of a tree they felt the sources walking toward. Two men appeared from the woods, stepping into a clearing below the twins' tree.

"That guy is blue! Kaiba!" Hotaru yelped quietly, pointing at a tall man dressed in a long black coat with a red cloud design. He had a huge package on his back that was bandaged.

"He is, how strange. The other guy looks half dead too" Kaiba replied staring at the other man, this one was shorter and had his black hair in a ponytail. He was wearing an identical coat to his blue companion.

"Blue, Kaiba. I know things are strange here but he's a walking shark-thing for heaven's sake" Hotaru barked too loudly, drawing the said 'Shark-thing's' attention.

The twins continued to bicker, not yet realising the two men were now watching them with slight amusement. The walking shark removed the bandaged package from his back slowly, leaping onto the branch and landing between the arguing pair. He knocked the girl out of the tree, watching her flip and land on her feet.

"Well that was rude, you stupid Sashimi!" Hotaru screamed at the shark like man.

"Oh because that is a brilliant way to NOT start a fight" Kaiba sighed.

The 'Sashimi' angrily flung himself at the girl, only to be pushed off course by Kaiba landing a kick to his side. Hotaru crossed her arms in defiance,

"He had it coming, how dare he push a _lady_ out of a tree, he could have KILLED me" She replied a little hysterically.

"Humph, 'Lady' my arse" The blue man spat appearing behind the girl raising the large object in an attempt to hit her.

Hotaru dropped to the ground rolling backwards between the man's legs, jumping up behind him she launched a kick at his lower back. The man dodged, spinning to bring his weapon round and hitting her in the ribs, tossing the girl close to the other man. Kaiba ran to her side while keeping an eye on both of them.

"Well at least he wears pants Kai" Hotaru coughed in her attempt to laugh it off.

"Kisame, leave them. We have more important things to do" The dark haired man commanded, walking to and then past the blue man.

"Fine, but I won't be letting you go next time brat" The man growled, storming after the still unnamed figure.

Hotaru tried to push herself away from Kaiba so she could stand on her own. She miss-judged the extent of her injuries, and as a result she crashed to the ground painfully. Kaiba sighed dramatically, picking his sister back up as she has passed out from the pain.

"Let's get you to the hospital then" He groaned, turning and running back to the village with his sister in his arms.

"Finally we're out of that damn hospital, Sushi didn't even hit me that hard. I've seen kangaroos with more bite" Hotaru complained, exiting the hospital building quickly.

"He broke your ribs, you twit" Kaiba replied, suppressing the urge to hit her hard head.

Suddenly a child barrelled into Kaiba, knocking him to the ground. The child was a boy wearing goggles on his head and what looked like a towel as a cape. Hotaru bent double gasping desperately as she laughed hysterically. Kaiba growled glaring at the boy.

"Why are you running around like a lunatic you brat" Kaiba huffed dragging himself off the ground while glaring at the still gasping Hotaru.

"KONAHAMARU" Shrieked the pink haired girl from the bridge as she rounded a corner, followed closely by the cute blonde kid.

The newly named Konahamaru glanced at the banshee and paled before sprinting away at an impressive speed for a kid.

"I'm going to kill that brat, how dare he knock me down!" Kaiba said before taking off after the child.

Hotaru gaped for a moment, the pinkette and the blonde passing her quickly.

"That idiot" She mumbled to herself, jogging after the odd quartet.

Hotaru rounded the next corner coming upon a strange scene. A boy clad in a black 'cat' suit, not the first the twins had met with a large package wrapped in bandages strapped to his back, was holding Konahamaru off the ground by his cape. Kaiba was yelling at the cat boy as Sakura and Naruto just watched. A girl with dirty blonde hair in four short pony tails and a huge fan looked on in disbelief from the cat boy's side.

"Put the brat down so I can kill him" Kaiba exclaimed overdramatically.

"The brat needs to learn some respect, and I'm going to teach him" The boy in the cat eared outfit growls reaching for the thing on his back.

"Really Kankuro, don't you think that we'll be in enough trouble as it is?" The blonde girl questions.

"Oh, it'll be fine Temari" Kankuro replied calmly.

Kaiba clenched his fists, stepping forward threateningly. Hotaru launched herself at her twin, knocking him, Konahamaru and Kankuro to the ground like dominoes. They landed hard in a pile with Kankuro on the bottom and Konahamaru in the middle.

"What the fuck Taru-chan" Kaiba yelled from beneath Hotaru.

"Well duck butt was being incredibly rude, I mean honestly, throwing rocks at unsuspecting people" Hotaru grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

"DON'T CALL SAUSUKE-KUN THAT!" The pink banshee shrieked in a high octave.

"GET OFF!" Kankuro's muffled voice sounded from below the three people sat or laid on top of him.

"Or what pretty boy" Hotaru directed at Kankuro sassily.

Temari stifled a giggle. Badly.

The dog pile of ninja was disbanded, as they were brushing themselves off Kaiba noticed movement in the tree above them,

"Hotaru, who's the red headed raccoon?" Kaiba questioned, Kankuro went still rather abruptly and Temari fell silent, paling alarmingly.

"No idea, but he is cute in a psychotic sort of way, don't cha think?" Hotaru sassed stepping toward the tree said red head and Sasuke currently occupied.

"Yep, but shagging duck butt in a tree, really, EW" Kaiba sneered back.

Sasuke promptly fell out of the tree, while the red-head looked mildly confused.

"Sasuke! are you okay?" Sakura simpered running to kneel at his side.

"He's a ninja isn't he? That fall was nothing" Hotaru sneered.

"Hotaru let's get out of here," Kaiba shrugged off the last of the dirt from being knocked down, "There's only some much entertainment to be had from a Neko, Psycho Panda, Hot Blonde, Dumb Blond, a Duck and bubblegum over there" Kaiba said absentmindedly, his attention on something further down the street.

"Nope I want to see if pandas eyes are make-up like kitty or if he's not slept in a really long time" Hotaru replied creeping closer the red head.

"That would explain the crazy vibe, I suppose. What's wrong kid, the voices keeping you up at night" Kaiba asked.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had varied reactions to that accusation. Kankuro took a step back half falling into a defensive stance. Temari paled and took a step in front of Gaara, one hand on her battle fan. Gaara looked puzzled for a second before grinning widely.

"Mother is always pleased to meet intelligent prey" Gaara growled lowly.

"Oh if anyone's prey sweetie it's you" Hotaru chirped, having gotten much closer than the others realised, she dived on the boy causing them both to hit the dirt.

Gaara groaned under his breath, the fall had knocked the breath from his lungs. Hotaru took the opportunity to try wipe the black rings around his eyes off, she huffed crossing her arms while pouting from her position straddling Gaara's waist, when the black didn't so much as smudge. The others where all stunned, the red heads siblings both looked on in horror while backing away quickly but silently.

"What" Gaara muttered as the ground beneath him shifted slightly, the cork in his gourd fell from its place releasing a torrent of sand that immediately shot toward Hotaru. The girl rolled back, barely dodging it.

"Hotaru time to leave" Kaiba said urgently coming to his sisters side.

"Oh yeah" Hotaru said slightly awed at the sight in front of her.

The twins both pivoted and ran in the opposite direction of the sand that was now prowling like it had a mind of its own. Hotaru instinctively shielded them both from the attack that came as they ran. They both ran a few blocks away taking random turns while doing so.

"Well that went well" Hotaru panted as they came to a stop in front of their apartment.

"Your curiosity is going to get us both killed" Kaiba said breathlessly, "But I know why they were here".

"Oh yeah, why?" Hotaru replied, opening their door and throwing herself on the closest chair.

"The Chuunin Exams" Kaiba smirked.


End file.
